Gaius Worzel
|seiyuu = Yoshimasa Hosoya |voiceactor = Kaiji TangKaiji Von Tang Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @KaijiTang |age = * 17 (CS1, CS2) * 20 (CS3) |birthPlace = Nord Highlands |gender = Male |hair = Brown |eyes = Grey |hobbies = Painting |occupation = Dominion No. 8, Gralsritter |affilliation = *Thors Military Academy * Septian Church |relatives = * Lacan (father) * Fatma (mother) * Thoma (brother) * Sheeda (sister) * Lily (sister) |nationality = Nord |weapon_Sen_I_II = Spear |orbment = Earth, Wind |SlashType_Sen_I_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = S |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Spear |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = SS |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — }} Gaius Worzel (ガイウス・ウォーゼル) is a member of the nomadic people of the Nord Highlands. He is introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Born and raised in the Nord Highlands, Gaius came from a part of the Empire isolated from the commoner/noble dichotomy, granting him a unique perspective on the class system that divided his class and the rest of his country. A level-headed and respectful ally, Gaius fought alongside Class VII to protect Erebonia from many threats during his time as a student. Afterwards, Gaius's mentor, Barkhorn, died protecting Gaius and the Highlands from Calvardian threats. In his dying moments, Barkhorn, then the 8th Dominion of the Gralsritter wing of the Septian Church, passed his Stigma down to Gaius. This caused Gaius to inherit Barkhorn's position as the Eighth Dominion, at which point his title became the Soaring Phoenix (絶空鳳翼). Gaius is a friendly yet level-headed guy, able to discern the true nature of things without prejudice. He is grateful to the wind and Aidios for the people he has been able to meet and the experiences that have come across his path. His personality is without any sense of discrimination, leading him to be heavily relied on by the members of Class VII. Within the group, he frequently acts as the voice of reason. He is a very devout follower of the Septian Church and Aidios as a result of his mentor's, Barkhorn, influence. Gaius is able to 'read' the wind in the sense that he is able to discern higher elements and feel the auras of his enemies. Childhood Gaius was born in the Nomadic Settlement in Nord in S.1187, to Lacan and Fatma Worzel. As their firstborn, he is the older brother to Thoma, Sheeda, and Lily. Gaius learnt about the world outside Nord and the geopolitical situation of his hometown through monthly Sunday School lessons held by Barkhorn. Amazed by his mentor's knowledge, Gaius vowed to learn about the world as much as possible to better protect his homeland. After the 3rd Armored Division was transferred to the Zender Gate on the border between Erebonia and Nord, Gaius met Lieutenant General Zechs Vander. Adamant that Gaius' skill would prove useful at Erebonia's most prestigious military academy after assisting him in obliterating a flock of monsters, seeing as Erebonia's cavalry's lance and spear training has their origins rooted in both the Eisenritter and the spearmanship of Nord, he gave Gaius a recommendation to attend Thors Military Academy. Having never left Nord before, the number of people he saw while transferring lines on his way to Trista threw him for a loop and he saw Roer was one big mass of iron. He was selected for Class VII and befriended Rean Schwarzer and Elliot Craig at the start of their orientation. Gaius joined the Art Club to improve his skills as an artist. Offering an 'outside' view to Erebonian society, he interrupted another discussion between students born noble and commoner by pointing out fundamental problems in Erebonia's class system, which in turn served as an eye-opener for those around him. During their field trip to Legram, Gaius realized that the people of Nord and Legram worship both Aidios and the animist spirits, despite the difference in culture and tradition. Protecting those traditions by levying through taxes is worth it, he continues to argue. During the Erebonian Civil War, he returns to the Nord Highlands to help protect the region from the conflict. After Rean Schwarzer and the rest of Class VII come looking for him, Gaius decided to team up with again and helps put an end to the civil war together with the crew on the Courageous. Although the civil war within Erebonia has ended and Gaius returns to the Nord Highlands to help the nomads recover from the war, he finds out that Erebonia's annexation of Crossbell has lead to a constant conflict between the Imperial Army of Erebonia and the Republic Army of Calvard both near the Tangram Hills east of Crossbell as well as in the neutral territory of Nord. during the Erebonian Civil War. ( )]] Having protected Ordis during the civil war, Barkhorn noticed Gaius' anxiety over the future of his homeland and decided to visit him in Nord. Gaius had only just explained that the destructive wind blowing across the highlands gave him a bad feeling, a Republic aircraft broke through the 7th Armored Division's line of defense and opening fire at the Nomadic Settlement. transferring his Stigma to Gaius. ( )]] In his attempt to protect his pupil, Barkhorn suffered fatal wounds. With his dying breath, he bestowed his Stigma upon Gaius and passed down the position of Eighth Dominion to his faithful pupil. Thomas Lysander, the other Dominion known to be operating in Erebonia, guided Gaius to Arteria where he would be trained for the next half year during which his friends from Class VII were unable to contact him. in .]] Along the way, Gaius settled on his alias as a Dominion which he reveals to everyone before his battle with Emma Millstein and Laura S. Arseid against Arianrhod and McBurn in the Gral of Erebos. }} Throughout , Gaius offers his inherited Merkabah as Class VII's primary mode of transportation. As a new Dominion, Gaius's Merkabah is understaffed and therefore he is assisted by Thomas' Squires, among which Rosine. Gaius decides to spend his last night before the World War with Linde, with whom he participated in the Art Club as students. During the World War, like the rest of Class VII Gaius joins Prince Olivert Reise Arnor's operation Radiant Wings. His father Lacan and brother Thoma are also assisting with the operation, starting by evacuating the nomads to the comparatively safe northern area, leaving Gaius assured about the safety of his mother and younger sister. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Gaius Worzel - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Gaius Worzel - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft summer Gaius - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Menu portrait Gaius- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Gaius Worzel Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Gaius Worzel Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Gaius Worzel Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Stage outfit variations Gaius Worzel - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Gaius Worzel Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft (Uniform) Gaius Worzel - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Ending - Visual 4 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Gaius Worzel - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Gaius Worzel - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Gaius Worzel - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Gaius Worzel - SD Model (Sen III).png Thomas Lysander and Gaius Worzel (Sen III).jpg|Gaius introducing Thomas Lysander Gaius Worzel & Barkhorn 1 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Gaius protecting Nord with Barkhorn Gaius Worzel & Barkhorn 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Gaius inheriting Barkhorn's Stigma Gaius Worzel - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Gaius Worzel - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Gaius Worzel - Fine-tuning Sketch 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Gaius Worzel - Fine-tuning Sketch 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Gaius Worzel - Fine-tuning Sketch 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Gaius Worzel - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Gaius Worzel - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Gaius Worzel - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Gaius Worzel - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Gaius' bonding trophy in is titled "Wind Beneath My Wings". * Gaius' bonding trophy in is titled "Winderlust". * Gaius' bonding trophy in is titled "Found with the Wind". References }} de:Gaius Worzel Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Septian Church Category:Gralsritter Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters